Enter a Change
by Lord-Scruffy
Summary: Someone new has come to Nerima. And he has some secrets that will change things forever...
1. Prologue

Enter a Change

Prologue

Nabiki's day began the same as almost all the others in the past two years since Ranma came into their lives. Waking up to the sound of two free loading martial artists who apparently don't feel any remorse for waking up the neighborhood at dawn with that racket they called sparring wasn't the best way to begin ones day in her humble opinion.

After a quick soak in the furo, during which the door was not only locked but barricaded, she was dressed and at the table with the business section. While looking over the stocks that she had a large portion of the families' income locked into, she heard the load splash that signaled that the Saotome's training for the morning had ended in the normal manner. She heard the door open and saw Ranma walk by the table on his way to the furo. Again she noticed how he hadn't begun sweating, even after a seemingly, if the sounds were any indication, intense sparring session. She also noticed the far away look that he had in his eyes. He'd had that look ever since the failed wedding attempt last month.

Again Nabiki silently sighed as the memory of that debacle came to her again. She still couldn't understand how anyone thought that Ranma and Akane would be able to pull off a wedding with all of their various suitors still so…enamored of their respective loves. The middle Tendo sister still couldn't believe that her father had been foolish enough to try keeping the cask of Nanniichuan a secret from Ranma and not expect the other Jusenkyo cursed men to make a grab for it. Though Happosai drinking it had defiantly been an unexpected turn of events. Nabiki had begun to wonder if part of the curse was never being able to cure it. Also Ranma had been…well not very Ranma like lately. He had avoided all of his suitors and rivals since the wedding, even going so far as to leave the room if any of them showed up. She began thinking again of having Kasumi talk to him. Kasumi may not tell what he would say but getting off his chest may help get out his mood so that she could make some money again.

Nabiki was caught up in her thoughts that she was a bit startled to her the clock chime the time. She was going to have to hurry to be at school in time to brief her people for the coming day. Quickly finishing the rest of her breakfast and thanking Kasumi she headed out the door toward school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nabiki reached the school just as the last of her people showed up. After going over the odds for various "Ranmarean Events" as she referred to them she instructed the photographers to head to their positions to wait for the newest morning battle of the ongoing saga of the Blue Thunder and the Wild Horse.

After watching Ranma defeat Kuno with only a glancing blow on the way through to the door, with that same preoccupied look in his eyes, she decided that it was defiantly time to have Kasumi see what was eating at the pigtailed boy's mind. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind for later she went down to direct her people on carrying Kuno to the nurse's office. She still found it rather amusing that Kuno thought that she carried him there herself. Honestly, what did that moron think, that she was in love with him and would do anything just to be near him?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After helping Kuno to the nurse's office, for the standard fee of course, she made her way her way to class, expecting her teacher, Mr. Wakanzi, to have already starting his lecture. However, as she approached the door she noticed Mr. Wakanzi standing to one side of the hall talking with a boy she hadn't seen before. The boy appeared to be about 155 cm and was rather thick shouldered and muscular. His most striking features ,however, were the fact that his hair was an almost electric blue and he was wearing sunglasses of the same hue that wrapped around his head so that no part of his eyes were visible. It appeared as though it was the sun glasses that the teacher was questioning about as he was pointing at them. The boy produced a piece of paper that looked to be a doctor's note of some kind. After reading it Mr. Wakanzi frowned but apparently accepted it. He motioned the boy into the class and watched as Nabiki followed before entering. He waited until Nabiki had seated her self before speaking.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." Mr.Wakanzi stated, "He has come from America as part of an exchange program. He has an eye condition and must wear the sunglass indoors so please do not grumble about the fact that he gets to wear them when you can't Mr. Motosuwa." The rest of the class gave a small chuckle at this. Hideki Motosuwa had been trying to wear his sunglasses indoors all year so he could close his eyes behind them and sleep. "Now then please introduce yourself young man."

"Hello, my name is James Howlett. Pleased to meet you." The boy stated, "And yes this is my natural hair color so please don't ask where I bought it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…

Ok I decided that I wasn't happy with the original way I wrote this story so I'm changing it…slowly. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and give me ideas or criticism.

Also I need some pre-readers so let me know if you want to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter a Change

Chapter 1

By lunch everyone had seen the new student, and as expected, they came to Nabiki for information. She gave the basic information that the teacher had given them this morning, and sent them on their way. They had all seemed to want to know why he was always wearing those glasses. She decided that someone needed to talk with him and find out. However she decided that instead of sending on of her workers to go talk to the boy and get to know him she would do it herself. She found him in shaded area of the school grounds, lying under a tree with his eyes closed and headphones on. She stopped a few feet short of him and studied him more closely.

"Ok, let's see…he is rather muscular so maybe he practices some form of fighting style or is a jock." Nabiki thought to herself, "Not to bad on the eyes either, maybe I should have one of the photographers follow him around."

"Can I help you?" James asked without opening his eyes.

Nabiki put on her most pleasant expression and said, "I just wanted to come and welcome you to our school."

"Thanks." James answered sitting up and taking off his headphones. He never opened his eyes until he put on his glasses.

"Mind if I sit down?" Nabiki asked.

"Go ahead."

"My name is Nabiki Tendo."

"Pleased to meet you Nabiki, I think you know my name though."

"Yes I do. So what part of America are you from?"

"The United States originally though I have moved around a bit."

"I see, so how do you like Nerima so far?"

"Its alright I guess. Hey what was with that fight this morning? It seemed like a regular occurrence the way a lot of people ignored it."

Nabiki opened her mouth to give her standard replay of 'Five thousand yen.' but changed her mind at the last second and said, "Oh, that's just my little sister's fiancé fighting the school delusional idiot."

"Your sister's fiancé? Isn't she sort of young?"

"It's an arranged thing."

"Oh, is that still done here?"

"Not really, but it is still legal."

James frowned a bit at this, "Don't they get a say in the matter?"

"Not really. Our father and his are dead set on it but Ranma and Akane seem to have actually fallen for each other. They would already be married if it wasn't for his other fiancés and rivals crashing the wedding."

James cocked his head to one side and exclaimed, "Other fiancés? He has more than one?"

Nabiki smiled and replied, "Oh yes he currently has three however we estimate that there may be in the range of twenty or more. Most of them are his father's fault, like his curse is."

"Curse? He's cursed? With what?"

"You believe in curses? That's rare." Nabiki answered. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small book and held it out to him. "Tell you what, if you'll tell me why you are always wearing those glasses, I'll let you borrow this. It's a little book I wrote that details everything I know about Ranma." And it's well worth how much yen I'll get for the info on your eyes. She thought to herself.

James seemed to consider for a moment before he muttered under his breath in English, "_Oh well, why not? They'll find out eventually anyway."_ "It'll be better if I just show you." he finally answered. "Try not to scream."

As he reached for his glasses Nabiki wondered what he meant by not screaming, but then she saw them. His eyes were entirely black except for the irises that were the same were the same color as his hair. They were also shaped more like a cat's iris. Nabiki let out a quick gasp, her hand going to her mouth.

James chuckled as he put his glasses back on. "Now you know why I believe in curses."

Nabiki jumped at the loud chiming of the bells signaling the end of lunch. James smirked as he gave her a sweeping bow saying, "A pleasure talking with Nabiki. I'll return your book after school."

As he walked away Nabiki thought to herself, "Maybe, this guy will be more interesting than I thought."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma was having a good day for a change. Akane had only malleted him once today. And Kuno had left him alone after this morning's fight. Neither Shampoo nor Ukyo had shown up at lunch today and Akane hadn't tried destroying, er cooking him any food. As they were eating their lunch Akane suddenly spoke.

"Ranma, do you who that is?" she asked pointing to a boy with blue hair lying under a tree.

"Nope, never seen him before. But I bet you'll know everything about him after she's done." He answered as he pointed out Nabiki walking over to his tree.

The rest of their lunch was silent as they both just enjoyed the rare peace. When the bell rang they both started to class when Akane spoke again.

"Ranma does Nabiki look a bit pale to you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Look at her you," Akane said pointing off to the side where Nabiki was walking by herself. "She looks like she's seen something that made her scared. You don't think that the boy she was just talking to tried something do you?"

"Nah, who would try anything like that with Nabiki, she'd own everything that he has if he even tried anything."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Ranma knew his luck wouldn't hold out. Right after school as he and Akane were leaving his Danger Sense started flaring and he a familiar voice yell, "RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma pushed Akane out of the way and jumped to the side as Ryoga landed with a crack of the pavement. "Hey P-chan where ya been?"

"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN! JUST STAND STILL AND DIE!" Ryoga yelled as he began swinging his umbrella.

Ranma just weaved around all of the swings and landed a barrage of Amaguriken punches at Ryoga's chest knocking him back but not down.

"Come on man! I'm not even warmed up yet!" Ranma said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Ryoga screamed as he hurled his umbrella at Ranma who dodged to the left and started to say something else when he heard the sound of something heavy hitting flesh and a girl scream.

Turning around Ranma saw Nabiki standing next to the new boy who was sitting on the ground holding the side of his face with Ryoga's umbrella lying in his lap. The boy then stood up and grabbed the umbrella to look at it.

Glancing towards the fight James asked a general question of, "Who threw this?"

A couple of students pointed at Ryoga who began to get a little embarrassed with his actions, though he was also relieved that the guy appeared to be unharmed.

James looked at Ryoga then almost offhandedly snapped his umbrella in two. As gasps filled the courtyard James spoke.

"If you wanted a fight you could have just asked." he said before dropping the pieces of umbrella and charging at Ryoga faster than most of the students could see.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok this is a rough draft that I'm not sure why I'm posting. The finished product will be up some time in the next two weeks. And I still need prereaders. TTFN!


End file.
